Talk:Balthazar
Can we capture the other murals and use them as pictures in the God pages? I think that would be cool. --Karlos 07:28, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :This french site has images of all the murals. But I take it we want our own original screenshots. --Tetris L 07:31, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The way I look at it, this is not "critical info" like Elite locations. If we use their images we have to give them credit. I'd rather not do that for something so trivial as going out and getting a screen cap, unless the mural is really in some tough location. We can use their images (with credit if they permit it) untilwe get our own. We lso need to screen cap the avatars by the way. --Karlos 08:20, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I doubt that a website has copyright for screenshots of a game. Probably the interlectual property stays with ANet. But regardless whether it's illegal to use their images without their permission and without giving them credits, it is at least bad style. I agree we should get our own screenshots. And I see you've already done that, Karlos. Thanks for that. Nice work! --Tetris L 18:03, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Thanks. By have to I meant in an ethical, not legal, sense. :) Can you help with the Murals? I have no idea where the others are except Grenth, but I have no pre-searing character right now. --Karlos 18:09, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Murals All the god murals are in ascalon city, post-searing, around simon the scribe I found a mural that looks exactly like the one in Pockmark Flats except the coloring. --Hopefulaltruist 04:50, 4 March 2007 (CST) Date discrepancy? Is it 45 BE or 48 BE? Because I encountered 48 BE while mapping The Falls. See http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8206/balthazar48bekg5.jpg. -- James Sumners 22:06, 9 December 2006 (CST) : I went ahead and changed this since I can't find anything to contradict my finding. -- James Sumners 09:58, 14 December 2006 (CST) Romeo and Juliet Does Anet get the name for Balthazar, the god, from Balthasar, the Rome and Juliet character?Two thousand health 18:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) I'm not sure how it's spelled, but Balthazar (or someting spelled similar) was the name of one of the three wisemen who gave the gifts to baby Jesus. anyone else noticed that the kid from neverending story is named Bastian Balthazar Bux? IMDB Flamer Lamer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balthazar - it's a much more common name that I thought. Tycn 04:13, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ZOMG This probally means nothing but... im reading the Merchent of Venice in my english class and there is a guy named...omg...this is amazing... BALTHASAR!!!!! i felt like saying something but realized no one in that class played GW and would just think im some nerd -Echo ftw 19:23, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Shakespeare reuses character names a lot, and this was likely a much more common name back when he was alive. --Wizardboy777 11:25, 10 June 2007 (CDT) A Norn? So who thinks hes a norn? - http://guildwars.gameamp.com/forum/showTopic/60261.php#505497 - Chrisworld 21:52, 9 June 2007 (CDT) A similar helmet really proves nothing. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:56, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Similar helmet, similar swords, similar body, similar behavior. 80.25.200.102 23:56, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Maybe the Norn just worship Balthazar and base their outfits on him, like the Priests of Balthazar. Still, if the statues, murals and avatar form of Balthazar depict his true form instead of merely the from he uses to appear to humans and Balthazar was originally a mortal then Dwarf, human and Norn are the most likely candidates for Balthazar's mortal race. -- Gordon Ecker 00:47, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Perfection in the Eyes of Balthazar I was playing in team arenas, everything was normal and casual. We just finished a match and I achieved the maximum amount of faction I can hold (40k) and right under the "You now have 40,000 Balthazar faction" was a message I had never seen before. It said "You have achieved perfection in the eyes of Balthazar". Anyone have any idea what this means? VegaObscura 06:27, 29 August 2007 (CDT) It just signifies that you've reached the cap. The message has been there for quite a while, you might just have not noticed it before. 220.101.136.175 06:32, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Check the bottom of the Faction (Balthazar) page. Though I have met the limit before, I've never seen that message either, but apparently others have --Gimmethegepgun 06:32, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Real-Life Balthazar You guys should look at thishttp://www.benx.be/eng/trailer.asp trailer. The guy directing it is Nic Balthazar, found it kinda funny especially considering the game in the movie is similar to WoW/GW(Moreso WoW). Nifty, eh?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:37, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :/doh @ linking--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:39, 4 May 2008 (UTC)